Izanagi-No-Mikoto (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Izanagi | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Yo | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = The Gods of Japan, | Relatives = Izanami (wife), Susanoo, Tsukuyomi Takamimusubi, Bishamon (sons), Amaterasu (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Jade Court in Ama | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the Gods of Japan; Emperor of Ama, God of the sky | Education = Extensively self-educated | Origin = Amatsu-Kami | PlaceOfBirth = Ama | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; | First = Thor #300 | HistoryText = The seventh-generation god Izanagi (イザナギ commonly, 伊弉諾 or 伊邪那岐 depending on the historical record) of the Amatsu-Kami was the first of his people to descend from Ama to Earth via the dimensional nexus known as Ama-No-Hashidate (the "Bridge of Heaven"), where he met Izanami-No-Mikoto (also known as "In"), an aspect of the primordial Earth Mother Gaea. The Earth realm at this time was a formless world dominated by a dark primordial void where the ancient force of nature known as Amastu-Mikaboshi existed and reigned alone in the eternal nothingness. Izanagi and Izanami stood upon the Bridge of Heaven and dipped Izanagi's Jeweled Spear ("Ame-No-Tamaboko") into the seemingly endless void, forming the islands of Japan. The divine couple descended to these newly formed land masses and began to populate them with living creatures as well as lesser Amatsu-Kami who later came to be worshiped as gods by the inhabitants of Japan. The chaos of life now perpetuated by an endless cycle, which enraged Mikaboshi, whose solitary existence came to an abrupt end. Izanagi designated the shadowy land of Yomi to serve as the Shinto nether realm, and relegated Mikaboshi there. When Izanami vanished after giving birth to the fire god Kagutsuchi, Izanagi believed she had perished and descended to Yomi in search of her, although his attempts to retrieve his wife from the land of the dead were unsuccessful. Distraught, Izanagi sadly returned to the island of Celestial Onogoro within Ama and devoted his existence to creating and protecting life in the mortal realm. In 1000 AD, when the extraterrestrial Celestials threatened the Earth, Izanagi attended a Council of Godheads' meeting to discuss the threat, although he doubted that the Celestials posed any greater threat than did previous extraterrestrial Earth visitors. Modern days In modern times, Izanagi was among the Amatsu-Kami who went into hiding when Mikaboshi acquired the Grasscutter Sword and escaped from Yomi. Upon Mikaboshi's defeat, Izanagi returned him to the underworld -- but he later released Mikaboshi from Yomi so that he could accompany a team of Earth gods led by the Olympian Hercules on a mission to preemptively destroy Kly'bn and Sl'gur't, the extraterrestrial Skrull gods who plotted to enslave the Earth pantheons. | Powers = He often channels his vast energy powers through Ame-No-Tamaboko for a variety of effects, including augmentation of physical strength and endurance, the enchantment of living beings or objects, the projection of energy bolts, and the creation of interdimensional apertures. | Abilities = He is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant | Strength = Izanagi possesses the conventional superhuman physical attributes of the Shinto gods, although he possesses enhanced strength enabling him to press about 90 tons (whereas the average male Shinto god can only press approximately 20 tons). | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He wields the powerful Ame-No-Tamaboko (the "Jeweled Spear of Heaven") in battle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Izanagi at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Izanagi at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Sky Deities Category:Mythological Figures